


Concussions Are Supposed To Be Jason's Job

by Panic_At_The_Disney



Series: Solangelo One-Shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Disney/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Disney
Summary: "What happened?" He flicked his blond bangs out of his face. "No, wait. Let me guess." The boy's shockingly blue eyes focused on Nico. "All of you are soaking wet, so you jumped into a pool. You said a concussion, so I'm guessing from high up...a roof?"ORLeo throws Nico off a building...right into Will's arms.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060127
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	Concussions Are Supposed To Be Jason's Job

**Author's Note:**

> Virtual_Disaster_Bi said:  
> "(Mortal AU) Will just got out of med school and is working the night shift at the hospital. Nico is clumsy and his friends are idiots who think that letting him jump of the roof of his house into a pool is a good idea.. It wasn't."
> 
> So, I have recently come to realise that I know a whole NOTHING about the ER or about concussions, so we're just gonna pretend this is accurate...
> 
> EDIT: Thank you guys so, so much for a thousand hits! Love you guys! 🖤

Everyone in their friend group was different.

Percy was the reckless idiot who somehow had a girlfriend.

Jason was the smart leader who did stupid things anyway.

Frank was the gentle sweetheart who did whatever you asked.

Leo was the weird clown who had a joke for everything.

Nico was the sarcastic emo who thought everything everyone did was stupid.

Nico was _not_ the one who did reckless things. That was Leo, or Percy, or even Jason. Anyone but Nico, really. So he had no idea why he was standing shirtless on the roof of his two-storey house at eleven at night.

He completely blamed Percy.

"Come on, Nico! I did it and I'm fine!"

Nico shivered in the cold night. "Yes, but you can actually _swim_. I can't."

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's not that deep. I'll even go down there and make sure you don't drown!"

Nico resisted the urge to shove Percy off the roof. "I'm not going to die just because you want a video for social media."

Percy sheepishly put his phone away. 

"I'm not going alone," Nico insisted. "Someone has to jump with me or I'm not jumping."

Percy had been trying to convince him for the past fifteen minutes to jump off a roof into a pool two storeys below. Alone. At night.

"I'll go," Jason offered.

Nico shook his head. "You already went. It's Frank or nothing."

Frank backed away from the roof, shaking his head nervously. "Uh-uh. Sorry guys, but absolutely not."

Leo grinned from where he stood near the edge of the roof, still dripping wet from when he'd jumped. "Come look, Nico! It's not even that far of a jump."

Nico walked over hesitantly. He peered over the edge at the pool below.

Percy wasn't lying; it was a shallow pool. Nico could probably stand in it with his shoulders above the water, and (it hurt to admit it) Nico was fairly short.

The blue of the pool glowed in the night. It looked very...water-y, and Nico really, really, really didn't know how to swim.

Nico shook his head, starting to back away from the edge. "I don't think-"

The next thing he knew, he was falling backwards, head-first, and Leo was waving cheekily from where he'd pushed him.

* * *

Frank pulled him out of the water. "Oh my God, oh my God, NICO, holy guacamole, are you okay?"

Nico coughed up water and giggled, which was the first sign that something was wrong. Nico didn't _do 'giggles'_. "Holy guacamole? That's kind of funny. My head hurts."

Frank frowned at him. "Nico?"

Jason and the others ran over to them. "Are you okay?"

Nico shrugged. "I think so. Everything's... really bright." It was true. The reflection of the lights around the pool seemed blinding.

Jason grinned, which Nico tried not to be offended by. "Sounds like a concussion. I would know. I get a lot of them."

Frank helped Nico stand and let him lean against his side. "We should probably get it checked out."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of the night. Won't everything be closed?"

Jason stared at him incredulously. "After all those times doing this for me, you still don't know how the ER works? It's open 24/7. Kind of has to be, because humans are stupid and do dumb things like, I don't know, push someone off a roof head-first into a pool two storeys below." He glared at Leo.

Leo shrugged. "He was taking forever. Percy promised pizza after everyone jumped. Frank was next."

Nico tried to glare at him, but it hurt his head, so he stopped.

Percy elbowed Leo. "Way to prioritize, man. Don't worry, I'll get us pizza after Nico gets _examined._ "

Nico raised an eyebrow, which made Percy laugh for some reason. "What do you mean?"

Jason took pity on him. "He means this hot doctor there."

Nico stared at Jason. "Dude, I may have a concussion, but I'm still very gay. Whatever chick you're referring to isn't my type."

"Like Percy," Leo added helpfully.

Jason snorted. "It's not a girl. I'm straight as...um... something straight, but this dude..." He paused to sigh dreamily. "Literally the hottest guy I've ever seen. No offense."

Nico shrugged. "None taken. What's he look like?"

Percy cut in, wiggling his eyebrows. "You'll see. He's hot as an oven."

Nico cringed. "Never use that analogy again."

* * *

They weren't kidding.

Nico might've died and went to heaven.

The guy led them to a back room and had Nico sit on a table.

"What happened?" He flicked his blond bangs out of his face. "No, wait. Let me guess." The boy's shockingly blue eyes focused on Nico. "All of you are soaking wet, so you jumped into a pool. You said a concussion, so I'm guessing from high up...a roof?"

Jason shook his head in amazement. "Unbelievable. How often does this happen to you?"

The guy snorted, which was way more attractive than it should've been. "More than you'd believe. I'm Will, by the way."

Nico opened and closed his mouth and nothing came out.

"Excuse him, he's not normally a fish. I'm Leo." He shoved past Nico and shook Will's hand, grinning stupidly.

Will looked surprised for a second, but recovered quickly. "Nice to meet you."

Jason tapped Nico on the shoulder. "Nico, Percy and Leo and I will go get food. You gonna be cool if Frank stays?"

Nico nodded. The three most annoying of their friends group left, which he figured Jason did on purpose. Nico was grateful. Frank would help if Nico started being an idiot, but he also wouldn't start hitting on Will.

Will waved as they left. "Nice to meet you. Even though I only got one of your names..."

Frank chuckled. "They're insane. You don't want to know them." He leaned forward and shook Will's hand. "I'm Frank. This is Nico."

Will nodded. "Are they always like this?" He asked Nico.

He shrugged. "Pretty much. Are you single?"

Frank gave a badly-concealed laugh.

Will just grinned at him. "Yep. Haven't found the right girl - or guy. I'm bi."

Nico grinned. "I'm gay."

Will winked. "Ever been to PRIDE?"

Nico shook his head. "No, but I want to."

"Maybe we can go together this year."

Nico smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"It's a date!"

Nico flushed. "It's a date," he agreed.

* * *

Yes, everyone in their friend group was different.

Percy was the reckless idiot who somehow had a girlfriend.

Jason was the smart leader who did stupid things anyway.

Frank was the gentle sweetheart who did whatever you asked.

Leo was the weird clown who had a joke for everything.

Nico was the sarcastic emo who thought everything everyone did was stupid.

And Will was the hot blonde who became Nico's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finished this, literally the only things I could think of were:  
> 1) Nico was shirtless the entire time  
> 2) They realised Nico had a concussion and then just casually started talking about hot boys
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave more prompts below.


End file.
